Honest Game Trailers - Mario Sports Games
Mario Sports Games is the 206th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies multiple Mario Sports video games.'' It was published on June 26, 2018. ''Mario Sports Games ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 600k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Mario Sports Games on YouTube "A gameplay experience that, despite looking adorable and kid friendly, is secretly a savage competition where only the best survive!" '' '''~ Honest Game Trailers - Mario Sports Games Script In a world where all sports games have become incredibly detailed simulations of the real thing, discover the way video game sports were actually meant to be played: full of colorful explosions, superpowers, amd cheerful Italian dwarf! Mario Sports Experience the Mushroom Kingdom after hours, when Mario and his pals set aside their differences with their mortal enemies to just pal around and play some games together like they haven't been trying to kill each other for thirty years! As Nintendo pulls back the curtain and reveals the true Mario canon, where all of them are friends and lets the real rivalry take center court. Who's the better brother now? You red mustachiod bitch! Oh Mario, not a very graceful loser are you? Uncover Nintendo's unique approach to sports games: turning them all into the Mario Kart! ''As gaming's oldest stars hit the field in a wide variety of sport-like activities. Featuring: golf; tennis; soccer, hockey, interpretative dance; horse racing; three-on-three basketball with ''Final Fantasy characters; Olympic sports with Sonic for even more unknown reasons; and pretty much anything else you could imagine -- except American football, even though it's be really cool to see Toad getting full-body-tackled by Bowser. Ah well, I guess we'll always have Mario UFC. Uncover the history of the Mario Sports franchise from its humble beginnings where Mario would just be a referee or something, to fully realized arcade sports games, a couple of RPGs that barely feature the Mario cast at all, and a bunch of games where instead of giving us one solid sports experience, they'd decided we'd rather have a bunch of poorly fleshed out mini-games. Because if there's one thing that Nintendo's mastered, it's f***ing up something that was already working just fine. Master the surprisingly tight mechanics of the Mario Sports games. That mix the timing and positioning of a real sports game with super moves, smashes and power ups you'd expect from Mario. ''For a gameplay experience that, despite looking adorable and kid friendly, is secretly a savage competition where the only the best survive! As the A.I. ramps up from drunk toddler to brutal and relentless, and casual games with your friends turn into white knuckle rivalries that leave you bitter enemies forever! Seriously, never play ''Mario Baseball as a drinking game! So lace up those cleats and get ready to sports those balls, for a series of surreal athletic experiences that are accessible to just about anyone. And let's be honest, they'e probably the closest thing to exercise that some of us ever get! Starring: Mario Lemieux; Luigi Riva; Maria Sharapova; Tonya Harding; Danny Devito; Sasha Baron Cohen; Size Advantage; Featherweight; and Definitely on The Roids. for Mario Sports Games was 'Bend It Like Bowser.']] Bend It Like Bowser For everyone wondering why Waluigi isn't in [[Honest Game Trailers - Super Smash Bros.|'Smash']], you know he's barely even a Nintendo character, right? He was created so Wario could have a doubles partner. Nintendo shows more respect to Yoshi, and that guy gets thrown off cliffs just so Mario can live! Trivia * There are also several other episodes of Honest Game Trailers about other Mario games, including Mario Kart, Mario Party 10, Super Mario Maker, Super Smash Bros., Super Mario Odyssey, Luigi's Mansion and others. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Mario Sports Games ''has a 97.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Sports games Category:Mario games Category:Bandai Namco Category:Nintendo Category:Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Smosh Games Category:Smosh Category:Bandai Namco Studios